The Pleasures of Fighting
by PotaterCake
Summary: While Batman is in bed recovering from an injury, Jason hangs around the Manor to keep Dick company. The two birds decide to spar and little Dickie ends up getting embarrassingly aroused when Jason pins him to the ground.


**Pairing:** Jason Todd/Richard Grayson

**Setting:** An Alternate Universe where Jason was the first Robin and Dick was the second while Jason becomes Nightwing.

**Warnings:** Homosexual and underage relationship (Dick is sixteen) and inappropriate happenings

**Summary:** While Batman is in bed recovering from an injury, Jason hangs around the Manor to keep Dick company. The two birds decide to spar and little Dickie ends up getting embarrassingly aroused when Jason pins him to the ground.

**The Pleasures of Fighting**

Jason and Dick were in the training room sparring. It wasn't often that Jason was around but in the last week or so he had been staying at Wayne Manor because Bruce was laid up pretty bad. An incident with The Penguin had put Bruce in a coma and he had only recently woken up. Jason wasn't particularly needed around The Manor but Dick really appreciated having him around anyways. He mostly appreciated Jason being around because he made an excellent view, but also because he was a good distraction. If Jason wasn't around then Dick doubted he would do anything besides mope and worry about Bruce but with the older boy there Dick was kept busy. Right now was one of those times he kept busy.

The two boys were practicing their martial arts and had been trading blows back and forth for long enough that both of them had a sheen of sweat covering them. Dick was holding up pretty well considering, but Jason was quite a bit bigger and had more muscle mass. Also, Dick was having a hard time focusing on hitting Jason when all he really wanted to do was kiss him. Dick had been harboring a crush on Jason since the second he had seen him fight as Nightwing. The older boy was just so attractive, especially in that tight suit. He looked plenty attractive in everything else he wore too. Like the loose workout pants he was in right then for example. Of course Jason had to be shirtless too, which was so distracting Dick was amazed he ever managed to dodge any hits at all. Dick himself had more sense and was wearing a tank top, but hadn't been able to resist pulling on the tightest stretch pants he had. Dick knew he had an amazing ass and he wasn't too shy to put in on display in hopes that Jason might notice, not that the older boy ever seemed to.

Back to the fighting though, the boys were both getting tired but Dick more so since Jason hadn't been going easy on him. As he got more tired, Dick inevitably got slower and since his speed was the only thing that gave him a chance against Jason it was only a matter of time before Jason had Dick flipped onto the floor and was trying to subdue him with a submission hold. Dick wasn't willing to go without a fight though since he didn't want to look pathetic and so he tried to push Jason off with his legs. Jason put a stop to that by sliding one of his own legs between Dicks and wrapping their ankles together to hold Dick still while at the same time pressing Dicks hips into the ground with his own. Right away Dick's crotch twitched with interest at the contact and the younger boy froze for one horrified second. This couldn't be happening to him. He had been hiding his crush for so long and now it looked like he was going to be outed during a sparring match. How humiliating! Suddenly desperate to get Jason off before he could notice how Dick was getting hard in his pants, Dick started pushing against Jason's chest with his hands but the older male easily grabbed them and pinned them to the ground beside Dicks head. Dick tried to headbutt Jason but the more experienced fighter saw it coming and put one hand on Dicks chest to push him into the mat.

During all this Dick couldn't help squirming around to try and get away and as a result Jason had to squirm a bit to try and keep him still. Because of all this squirming, Jason's knee kept shifting and Dicks pants kept getting tighter. Dick started to panic as the sensation became overwhelming. This situation wasn't his number one fantasy, but it was definitely one of them, in a way. Dick had imagined rolling around on the ground with Jason before, being pinned by the larger boy's heavy body and covered in sweat. The only thing different between his fantasy and the current predicament was that Jason didn't know Dick liked him and instead of doing things no two brother should do, they were fighting. Thinking about his fantasy really, really wasn't helping the situation though and Dick's efforts to escape became halfhearted while his panting breaths became slightly higher pitched and more desperate sounding.

Warmth pooled in Dicks stomach and in the back of his head he cursed being a horny sixteen year old with no stamina where it mattered as that warmth spread out over the fabric of his underwear. At his moment of climax he didn't have the presence of mind to even try hiding it as he thrust his hips up into Jason and clenched his eyes shut. Eventually Dick went slack in Jason's hold and basked in the afterglow for a moment before he came back to himself and, realizing what he had just done, popped his eyes open and saw Jason's face hovering just inches over his own. Jason eyes looked shocked even if the rest of his face was neutral and Dick didn't know what to do. His happy, tingly, post orgasm feeling disappeared instantly when Jason half rolled off him and looked down at Dicks crotch where a wet spot was visible despite the dark material of his pants. Instead of curling up in a ball and dying of shame like he wanted to, Dick shoved Jason the rest of the way off him and bolted. He ran out of the training room, ignoring Jason when he called for him to come back, and into the elevator that lifted him into the old grandfather clock passageway. From there he ran up the stairs, past a startled Alfred, and into his room where he slammed and quickly locked the door.

He leaned against the door for a moment, trying to calm his breathing that was erratic from the exertion and panic. On a somewhat unthinking impulse he grabbed his wardrobe and pulled it over in front of his door. He doubted Jason would really come after him, unless it was to beat him up for real, but he didn't want to take chances. Not that the wardrobe would stop Jason if he really wanted in, but it was unlikely he'd go through the effort it would take. Once the wardrobe was in place Dick stared at it. What was he going to do now? He didn't think he could ever look Jason in the face again, not after this.

Dick heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he turned and bolted into his personal bathroom. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even through a door. When he was through the bathroom door he closed and lock that too. Then, feeling dirty and disgusted with himself (and the mess in his pants) he stripped and hopped into the shower, purposely making the water almost too cold to handle. He got soap and scrubbed down harshly then quickly washed his hair, blinking back tears all the while. He was so upset with himself and utterly ashamed at his own lack of control. Surely this would be the day he was kicked out of Wayne Manor. No way Alfred and Bruce wouldn't hear about it, and no way would they want to keep him around. Things were getting strained between him and Bruce anyways, what with Dick's teenage attitude and Bruce's. . .well, Bruce-ness.

When he was done with his shower Dick got out and quickly wrapped up in a towel. He stood there for a second before he started trembling too much to keep standing. He allowed himself to sink to the ground and drew his knees up close to his chest where he rested his forehead on them. He was such an idiot, so stupid! Jason probably hated him now, or was at least freaked out. He didn't have the best relationship with his adopted sibling anyways. They were close enough he guessed, but Jason never seemed as excited to see Dick as Dick was to see him. That sentence was especially true of the last hour or so. Dick felt his face heat up with embarrassment and shame all over again as the tears finally spilled out of his eyes and over his cheeks. How humiliating. He was supposed to be Robin, the boy wonder who made bad guys cry, not the kid who came in his pants and then ran away like a coward to bawl his eyes out. What was he thinking? It would have been a lot easier if he had stayed to face Jason instead of running off. At least then the inevitable confrontation could have been over with and he wouldn't be dreading it like he was now.

Dick must have sat there crying for a long time because he didn't notice he had fallen asleep until a hand on his shoulder was shaking him awake. He jumped a little and his head flew up to see that Jason was crouched down in front of him, a worried look on his face.

"You- How did-?" Dick realized mid-sentence that his cheeks were rough with tear tracks and he scrubbed at them in embarrassment.

"I climbed in the bedroom window and picked the lock." Jason answered the unfinished question with a nod towards the bathroom door. "You've been in here over an hour and I was worried."

Dick couldn't think of a suitable answer so he kept quiet and stared intently at his knees. He realized he was still naked except for the towel he had wrapped around him. Thank goodness it was large enough to cover him almost entirely, considering how curled up he was. Still, he felt his cheeks heat up in mortification. Really? He couldn't have at least pulled on some underwear before he had a meltdown and cried himself to sleep?

"Listen, Dick. . ." Jason said carefully and the younger boy cringed and curled up a little tighter. Here is came, this was the point where Jason would express his disgust over Dicks 'accident'.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to punch you, or tell you I want to disown you or something." Jason said and Dick looked up through his bangs with surprised eyes.

"What?" Dick asked, the disbelief in his tone audible even to his own ears.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide, or be embarrassed. I know what it's like to be sixteen and horny as hell. You aren't the first teenage boy to come in an awkward situation and you won't be the last. It didn't mean anything." Jason explained with a gentle smile and squeezed Dicks shoulder comfortingly with the hand that hadn't moved away since it had shaken him awake.

Dick's disbelief was doubled. 'It didn't mean anything'? Was Jason that stupid? Didn't he realize that uh, duh! Of course it had meant something! Dick never had spontaneous orgasms when he sparred with Batman, or when Poison Ivy waved her tits around during a fight. He never even popped a random boner during those situations, it was only Jason that prompted 'coming in awkward situations'. Dicks embarrassment was replaced with anger. Jason must be trying to take the easy way out, skirt around the problem and pretend like it doesn't exist. Dick knows Jason is smart and he doesn't doubt that Jason knows what happened in the training room meant something. If he doesn't, well then Dick will show him something that nobody can deny has meaning.

Jason hardly had time to blink before Dick snapped his arm out and yanked Jason forward by the back of his neck (since the idiot still wasn't wearing a shirt). Dick leaned forward and brought their lips crashing together in a hard kiss. He didn't close his eyes like he had always imagined a first kiss with Jason might go, but instead he kept them open and glared defiantly into Jason's shocked eyes, daring him to say this didn't mean anything. Jason's mouth was open slightly from the surprise so Dick took advantage of that and slid his tongue between the parted lips, vaguely tasting cigarette smoke and coffee. Dick poured everything he had into that kiss, savoring every moment before Jason would collect himself enough to break Dicks jaw.

Shockingly enough though Jason didn't break his jaw, or even pull back. Instead the older boy leaned into the kiss and slid one hand roughly into Dicks hair so he could pull the boy closer. Jason took control of the kiss quickly, as Dicks own mouth slackened with surprise, and suddenly Dick had a tongue sliding against his palate and teeth nipping at his lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it wasn't even a very good kiss but Dick didn't think he had ever been happier. After a while they broke apart and Jason rested his forehead against Dicks.

"Did that mean anything?" Dick asked when he had gotten his breath back a bit.

"I think it might have." Jason answered him and Dick felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a tiny smile.

"Well if a kiss means something, then why didn't- you know, before mean anything?" Dick asked, slightly accusatory. Jason was quiet a moment before finally answering.

"Because I was afraid to let it mean something." Jason admitted quietly and Dick's heart skipped a beat.

"You mean. . .you like me back?" Dick asked, afraid to sound hopeful but hoping anyway.

"Yeah, I do." Jason answered with a tiny smile and a slight nod.

"For how long?" Dick asked, sort of incredulous.

"Quite a while." Jason gave a tiny shrug and looked apologetic.

"I can't believe it. All this time I've just been daydreaming about kissing you when I could have actually been kissing you." Dick said more to himself than to Jason. The older boy chuckled and leaned forward slightly to place a quick gentle kiss on Dicks lips.

"I don't think so Dickie bird, I feel enough like a sleazy perv kissing you when you're this age, there is no way I would have kissed you when you were even younger. No matter how much I wanted to." Jason stated and Dick almost pouted but caught himself just in time.

"Whatever, lost time and all that then." He murmured before leaning in himself and placing a not-so-chaste kiss on Jason's lips.


End file.
